Multi-compartment containers for liquids are known in the art. See, for example, the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,827 issued Mar. 21, 1995 to Armstrong et al. for MULTI-VESSELLED BEVERAGE CONTAINER.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,828 issued Mar. 21, 1995 to Valyi for BLOW MOLDED PLASTIC CONTAINERS INCLUDING INTERNAL SUPPORT AND HANDGRIP.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,550 issued Dec. 31, 1996 to Meyer for COMPARTMENTED CONTAINER INCLUDING CLOSURE WITH ACCESS TO INDIVIDUAL COMPARTMENTS.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,052 issued Jan. 14, 1997 to McGee for BABY BOTTLE WITH TWO SEPARATE FLUID CHAMBERS.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,072 issued Mar. 4, 1997 to Rigney et al. for BEVERAGE CONTAINERS.
Each of these prior art patents discloses a multi-compartment container that is made from plastic or glass and is particularly adapted to contain beverages or other conventional liquids with low viscosity.
Meyer discloses a rotatable cover 54 extending across four compartments for the storage of liquids under pressure, such as carbonated beverages. The cover has an opening and the cover can be manually rotated to register the opening with either one or two selected compartments to dispense the contents while maintaining the pressure on the carbonated beverages in the remaining compartments.
None of the prior art known to applicant discloses a multi-compartment container in the form of a pliable plastic bottle adapted to contain and selectively dispense relatively viscous liquids, such as catsup and mustard, for example.